


Day 4: Motherly Love

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Incest Undertones, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, its not directly incest but fates be like that, male corrin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober 2020 Day 4) Corrin may not have a mother figure around, but Camilla is more than willing to fill that void.
Relationships: Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Kudos: 21





	Day 4: Motherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Up to day 4 and it's mommy/daddy kink and honestly how could I not pick Camilla and Corrin for this one. Fates got a bit weird on the 'it's not quite incest' angle but that's par for the course with Fire Emblem, really. Camilla's also a character I will defend to the death cause big titty mommy is fine by me.  
> Side note, if the quality of these is rough I apologise - my plan for these is more just to get them done without too much reworking and editing due to time constraints and a need to get in to the habit of just writing again. Hopefully there will be a marked improvement over the month!

"So tell me, my sweet little Corrin, have you been a good boy for mommy?"

This was certainly not how Corrin had envisioned things turning out when he'd realized he'd fallen for the woman he'd viewed as a big sister for so much of his life, but he certainly couldn't complain. Sure, it was a bit weird at first - he had to keep telling himself that it wasn't wrong to be desperately attracted to Camilla, as she clearly adored him and knew full well they weren't siblings - what with her asking if he could call her mommy sometimes. It had been awkward to get out and she hadn't pushed him on it, but it obviously made her feel good when he did...and soon enough, he realized how good it made him feel to get in to the mood with her.

"Y-yes, mommy..." he mumbled, reddening, watching as Camilla undressed while he sat naked on the bed, as she'd asked him to do. Her breasts spilled out and his mouth involuntarily opened, desperate to suck at them. They were so inviting and felt so good to play with, after all.

"Hehe...so cute, my sweet little boy. You just love mommy's tits, don't you?" Stripping down to her underwear, she sat down next to him on the bed, gesturing for him to move over on to her lap. He did so, much more eagerly than he had in the past. Perhaps it was because he had become something of a leader to the army, but being treated this way was something odd to get used to. Still, Camilla had always doted on him, just now it was sexually charged. And Corrin couldn't lie to himself, after getting used to the initial strange feeling of it he loved it. She shifted him around slightly - effortlessly, even, though he supposed she did swing an axe around regularly so her strength was no shock - until he was cradled in her arm, his face level with one of her breasts. Unable to resist the allure, he lifted his head to suck on the nipple, trying to take in as much of her breast as he could.

"A-ah..." she moaned. Her breasts were especially sensitive, especially when the one she loved sucked on them. He was a quick learner too, he knew to flick his tongue over the nipple in his mouth to draw extra sensitivity out of her. "G-good boy...let mommy reward you." She reached down to his crotch and began gently stroking his erect cock, teasing the head between her fingers, running her palm along his length. She felt precum dribble from the head and smiled down at him, affectionately. "Ah...mommy's so happy she can make her sweet Corrin feel so good." He blushed, moving up to suck at her other breast, wanting to make sure they were both given plenty of attention. 

Reluctantly, she pulled him away and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth while she teased at his cock some more, cautious not to make him cum too fast. She moved her hand up to her mouth, sucking the precum off her fingers and moaning in pleasure. "You taste so good, Corrin," she practically purred. "Stand up."

"Yes, mommy," he muttered in a daze, his cock desperate for more attention, hips straining towards her. 

"Be patient, my sweet." She spread her legs wide, sliding a hand down between her breasts and to her crotch. Her pussy, surrounded by dampened purple hair, was spread wide, willing him to enter. "Look at what you do to mommy, Corrin. Do you like it?" He could only stare, almost awed at the sight of his lover spread out and open for him. It was something he had seen before, of course, but it was always a breathtaking sight. 

"Ah...gods, yes, mommy, you're incredible." 

"Such a sweet boy...I want you inside me, Corrin. I need to feel you." He nodded, sliding his cock in to her willing pussy and beginning to move his hips slowly. He buried his face in to her chest, grabbing each breast with one hand and continuing to suck and tease each nipple as he rocked his hips.

"Mmn...mommy's taught you well." Her own hips moved in well practiced rhythm with his, all her stresses and anxieties melting away as he hilted himself in her. Camilla loved being able to do this with Corrin, to roleplay something that made her feel this good, and to take extra special care of the most important person in her life. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him close and keeping him locked close as she felt his cock twitch against her walls. 

"Gods...I'm going to..." and she pushed him closer still, hilted in her pussy as he came, her own orgasm following shortly after. Breathing heavily, she shifted around on the bed, laying him down next to her as he idly continued to suck at her breasts, something that would keep her stimulated for a while.

"Oh, you aren't finished? Such a naughty boy, you know what that does to me..." she moaned, as he pulled his head up with a grin. It seemed as though any reluctance to get in to the mood with her had faded.

"Oh, I know, mommy. We've got all night, don't we? And I promise, I'll be a very good boy for mommy..."


End file.
